


Touch is Comfort

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Omega Purring, Pack Dynamics, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets sick and Kageyama calls in back up to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch is Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> To fill the prompt: Could I maybe prompt you to write one where Hinata gets touch starved somehow and the whole pack helps him? Thanks so much for this prompt, this was a lot of fun!  
> UPDATE!!!! Because I forgot omegan purring is a thing I like putting in my fics to add that extra bit of fluff.

Tobio was on time for practice, just as he always was. The fact that they’d finished Nationals and the third years had retired hadn’t changed that.

What was different today was that Hinata wasn’t there at the same time as him, racing him to the gym as he always did. It was unusual to not see his boyfriend, at least until he looked at his phone.

Hinata: ive got the chicken pox D: i cant come for a few days!

Tobio shook his head. Knowing Hinata, the omega was probably more upset about missing practice than being sick. Still, Tobio had had the chicken pox when he was little, and he remembered how much it had sucked. Since he couldn’t get it again, he should probably go over to Hinata’s place after school to comfort him.

Of course, when Tobio actually went over, he didn’t expect Hinata’s mother to meet him at the door with a worried look on her face.

“Chicken pox can be a lot worse when teenagers get it than when children get it,” she explained. “The doctor said he would probably get touch starved much more easily. He’s been whining about being cold all day, but I can’t let Natsu cuddle with him because she’s never had chicken pox and I can’t stay with him all day.”

Tobio nodded, walking up to where he knew Hinata’s room was. He had to take a minute to process the sight that awaited him.

Sure, he knew omegas tended to nest, particularly when they were stressed, and sure, he knew how much his boyfriend liked to be wrapped in warm blankets, but he hadn’t been quite prepared for the proportions of the nest Hinata was buried in. He hadn’t even realized the family had so many blankets.

Hinata perked his head up a little, stirred by the sound of someone walking in. He looked…pretty horrible, much droopier than he usually was, dark circles under his eyes and red dots all over.

“Tobiooooooo,” he whined, making a grabby hand in Tobio’s direction. Tobio tried to clamp down on the blush that rose in his cheeks. They didn’t usually call each other by their first names. However, Hinata looked so pathetic that the alpha instincts rose in Tobio, and he couldn’t resist stepping forward to stroke a hand through his bright orange curls.

“I’m cold,” Hinata whined. Tobio lifted up the five – _five_ – blankets covering Hinata, slipping under them to cuddle his omega close to his chest. Even though it was almost uncomfortably hot, Hinata was shivering, crowding as close to Tobio as he could get. “You’re not very warm.”

“You usually think I’m warm,” Tobio said in confusion. He didn’t have much time to wonder about it, because then Hinata was cuddling in and pulling until _Tobio was laying on top of him!_

“Hinata,” he gasped, but Hinata ignored him, burrowing. “Hinata?” Still no response, although Hinata did start whining about being cold again. “Shou?”

Hinata finally stopped moving, looking up at him with those big eyes of his. Eyes Tobio had never been able to resist.

“Are you feeling touch starved?” he asked. Hinata nodded, pouting.

“I’m sorry.”                                                                                  

“Don’t apologize, I know it’s just because you’re sick,” Tobio sighed, twisting to reach for his phone while still staying on Hinata. He dialed a number.

“Kageyama? What’s up?” Sugawara’s cheerful voice came from the phone. The third years may have retired, but Sugawara and Daichi were still pack leaders.

“Hinata’s got the chicken pox, and he’s really sick, and he’s really touch starved…do you think you could bring over anyone who’s already had the chicken pox? He needs more than just me right now.”

Tobio knew his request sounded a little ridiculous, but Hinata needed the pack right now.

“Sure. Daichi and I have already had it, so I’ll call around to see who’s okay to come,” Sugawara said, not missing a beat. “I’ll let you know when we’re on our way.”

“Thanks Sugawara-san,” Tobio said. He hung up, then stood up. Hinata whined louder. “Shh, I’m not going anywhere, but the whole team can’t fit on your bed, dumbass.”

It was funny how he’d started to use “dumbass” as a kind of pet name for Hinata, who’d started to do the same with “idiot” in return. He scooped Hinata onto his back, draping a blanket over his shoulders like a cape. Hinata shivered on his back, clinging with whatever strength he had as Tobio used blankets, pillows, and the guest futon to make a place for the entire team to fit on the floor. His phone buzzed, letting him know Sugawara and the others were on their way. He was arranging Hinata under the blankets, sliding in next to him, when he heard Hinata’s mother letting people in.

Sugawara was the first to poke his head in, closely followed by Daichi and Nishinoya. Nishinoya wasted no time in laying right on top of Hinata, resting a head on his shoulder. Sugawara wasn’t far behind, sliding all the way under Hinata to let him and Nishinoya rest on his chest. Daichi stepped up and let Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Hinata’s heads sit on his lap. Ennoshita tucked himself up to Hinata’s exposed side. Tanaka came up behind Ennoshita, spooning him and draping an arm across Hinata’s chest. Asahi put Hinata and Nishinoya’s feet in his lap, resting hands on both their knees. Tsukishima tucked himself between Tobio and Hinata’s legs, and Yamaguchi wrapped himself around Tobio’s head to rest a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Is everybody comfortable?” Daichi asked once everyone was settled, getting small noises of assent as Asahi piled pillows behind him so he would have something to lean on.

“Sorry Narita and Kinoshita couldn’t come,” Ennoshita’s slightly muffled voice came from between Hinata and Nishinoya. “Neither of them have had chicken pox before and they didn’t want to take the chance. They send their well wishes, though.”

Tobio noticed that Hinata had finally stopped shivering, sighing comfortably. Tobio was warm in the pile, but not too warm. It was surprisingly comfortable to be surrounded by all his teammates. He still remembered what it felt like to be touch starved, so having his entire pack cuddling him at once was really nice.

Even though he knew logically that this team, this pack, wasn’t going anywhere, his body still remembered what it was like to have been rejected, remembered what it was to be touch starved, remembered what it felt like to feel cut off from Karasuno. He still needed the constant reassurances even if he knew the team wasn’t going to leave him, and this cuddle pile was helping with that.

“Tobio?” Hinata’s sleepy voice asked from the middle of the pile. A few snickers – mainly from Tsukishima and Tanaka – came at the knowledge that they sometimes addressed each other by the first name.

“ _Might as well if they’re laughing anyway,_ ” Tobio thought. “Yes Shou?”

“Thanks.”

“Any time.”

Tobio could feel himself melting into the people pressed around him. He was starting to drift off, and based off the breathing of some of his teammates he wasn’t the only one. At least Hinata and Nishinoya were beginning to purr, letting everyone know how happy and content they were. Sugawara sounded like he might be purring as well, and Tobio was sure that he could even feel a rumble in Tsukishima’s back where it was pressed against his thighs. 

He nestled closer to Hinata, breathing in his scent. He could smell every single one of his teammates, mingling together, but Hinata’s cut through the best. Even with the smell of sickness, Hinata still smelled of everything that made Tobio’s blood race: victory, competition, sunshine, warmth. The scent of his boyfriend so close excited him and calmed him. He relaxed into that scent, finally drifting into sleep.

He woke up hours later, limbs tangled with at least two other people’s. Sugawara’s eyes blinked open, focusing on Tobio’s. He gave Tobio a sleepy smile, disentangling a hand to brush Tobio’s bangs out of his face. Tobio leaned into the contact.

“I’m proud of you, you know,” Sugawara said softly, trying not to disturb the others. “At the beginning of this year, you probably would’ve tried to deal with this on your own. You had you pride as an alpha to protect, and not many alphas would admit that they needed help caring for their omegas. But you chose to rely on your team because that’s what Hinata needed, and I’m proud of how far you’ve come.”

“Thanks, Sugawara-san,” Kageyama murmured, watching as his breath disturbed Hinata and Nishinoya’s hair. Sugawara smiled again before letting his eyes slide closed, breathing already slowing back to a sleepy rhythm. Tobio reached a hand to thread through Hinata’s hair. Hinata shifted in his sleep, a small smile stretching across his face.

Tobio felt a swell of fondness for Hinata in his chest. He really, _really_ loved this little ball of sunshine that had blasted into his life and changed things for the better.

Hopefully he’d be back to normal soon, get over this sickness, but for now Tobio relaxed back into the warmth of his pack around him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [@musicprincess655](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com/)


End file.
